Last Friday Night!
by UnderMyUmbrella
Summary: Toad has run in with a girl oc at a party. What happens when she joins the Brotherhood with a bunch of other young arrogant recuits? r&r!
1. PreChapter 1

** Pre-chapter 1.**

"An underground mutant party? Wot the 'ell is that?" Toad looked over to Pyro, who was talking about some party he was going to. Pyro continued talking as if Toad hadn't said anything. Toad glared at him. "Hey!" Toad said this a little louder than before. "I asked, wot the 'ell is a underground mutant party?" Pyro raised his eyebrows and a mischievous smile crossed his face. "Only the best party in the world. Only mutants can come to it. Wanna come to the one tonight?"

Toad rolled his eyes and turned back to the fuzzed out TV. Pyro turned back to Sabertooth. "Oh well. It's not like he could pick up a chick at one of these anyway." Toad jerked back around to face Pyro. "Wot are you sayin', pretty boy?" Pyro laughed at Toad's obvious anger at his implications. "I'm sayin' you don't wanna go because you couldn't get a girl. You're a geek." Toad squinted at Pyro, then stood up. "Fine. I'll go with you to your stupid party." He angrily mumbled to himself about 'having to clean up now'.

Pyro hung around waiting for Toad to come out to go. Finally Toad came out, clean and still grumbling. "Let's go!" Pyro said happily. It was nice to get out of their hideout once in a while. They got onto the boat and started off towards shore. Toad sat in the back napping. Pyro sat down across from him and threw an empty soda can at him. Toad shot up as it noisily landed next to him. "Wot the bloody 'ell are you doing now?" Pyro laughed. "Nothing. I just like messing with you." Pyro paused. "Ya know, there are always really hot chicks at the club." Pyro waggled his eyebrows. Toad rolled his eyes. Pyro continued to stare at Toad.

Toad raised an eyebrow. There was something more Pyro wanted to say. "Wot?" Pyro leaned forward. "Okay. I wanna make a bet with you." Toad turned away and laid down. He wasn't gonna make a bet with this idiot. Pyro looked hurt. "Aw, come on! Don't you wanna even know what type of bet it is?" Toad closed his eyes and ignored him. Pyro looked disappointed as he got up to leave. "Whatever. We're almost there."

….

Toad had never been to a party like this. It was an all mutant club, with lights glittering up the whole room. People covered in glow sticks ran around dancing and laughing. Music was blaring from the back of the club. Pyro was right; there were lots of hot chicks. He brushed through the crowds towards a seat to the side at the bar. He couldn't dance, so he might as well sit it out. He lost Pyro the minute they walked through the door anyway. "Hey bartender, can I have a shot of whiskey?" The bartender poured the drink and slid it down the bar to Toad. Toad took it and immediately shot it down. The bartender walked up. "Another?" Toad nodded. "Yeah. Might as well."

After a couple shots and watching all the hotties on the dance floor, he felt like dancing. He didn't want Pyro to see him dancing alone so he went and grabbed the wasted blond next to him. She was all over him on the dance floor. "Maybe Pyro was wrong. Maybe I will get laid tonight." Then out of nowhere the blond made a barf face and ran to the bathroom. He then tried to talk with some other girls, who quickly dissipated. Toad felt disappointed realizing only really wasted people would dance with him. Even his own kind thought he was disgusting. Now angry and hurt, he went back to the bar to get more shots. He plopped down into the bar stool and told the bartender he needed another shot. He propped his head with one hand and thought about ditching Pyro.

Toad was on his second shot when a girl sat next to him. She had long black-brown hair swept back into a sleek ponytail, with a curvy body and dark eyes. A brilliant ring twinkled on her one finger. It was a big ring with a sapphire stone set in it. He glanced over at her curious as to why she would sit next to him when there were a billion seats open everywhere else. She turned and smiled at him. Dumbfounded, he just blankly stared at her. Her smile faded into a reasonably creeped out face. "Uh... are you okay?" Her voice quickly pulled him back to his senses. "Um, sorry. Just confused by why you sat down next to me." She smiled at his honesty and shyness. He was cute. "Just wanted someone to talk to. My name's Katastrofe." Toad smiled, still a little shy. "I'm Toad." She suddenly started laughing.

Toad looked confused and then angry. "Great! She was just messing with me!" He raised an eyebrow. "You find my name funny? Or messing with me funny?" She turned back to him confused. He stood up, once again feeling hurt and now slightly drunk. She jumped up and followed him towards the dance floor. Toad looked around for his dumb blond friend so they could leave. "Where the 'ell's Pyro?" Suddenly he felt himself yanked around to face the same girl at the bar he met a couple minutes ago. He opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by her voice first. "What the hell? Why'd you leave?" She glared at him, waiting for an answer. "You laughed at my name!" She rolled her eyes. "Because I thought it was cute, dumbass." Once again feeling dumbfounded, he turned to go find Pyro before feeling more humiliated. This was not his night.

He felt himself pulled around to face her again, this time much softer. "Don't go. Let's hang out and dance for a while. Please?" She pleaded with her huge dark brown eyes. He looked down at her and finally gave in. "Sorry for runnin' away. All this drinking is makin' me emotionally sensitive." She laughed, and he smiled, relieved. They danced for a while, then went back for more drinks when they got tired. Katastrofe smiled. "That was fun." Toad nodded while drinking another shot.

She stopped drinking and looked at him for a minute. He looked over at her, and for a minute their eyes locked together. Toad, not really sure what to do now, started leaning in to kiss her. Soon enough, their mouths locked together and they kissed. Katastrofe pulled back and looked at Toad intently. "Let's get outta here." Toad nodded. "Yeah." Suddenly something hit his back. He turned around to see Pyro with some Britney Spears wannabe latched onto his arm.

Pyro was obviously way more wasted than Toad. "Me and Bridget are gonna go somewhere, uh, ok?" It took Toad a minute to understand because of how he was slurring. Toad raised an eyebrow. "Great. Have fun." Pyro nodded to Katastrofe. "Do you guys wanna come?" Toad turned around and Katastrofe grinned and nodded yes. Toad turned back to Pyro. "Sure." With that they all left the club.

….

Toad had his hood up as they walked the streets, because even in the dark some people could see he was a mutant. They ran into the closest hotel, where Pyro rented the rooms so Toad could avoid being caught. They went up to the sixth floor, where their hotel room was. Pyro and 'Briget' immediately ran into their room. Toad and Katastrofe went to their room, but then just stood there akwardly. Toad finally spoke up. "Maybe this was a bad idea." Katastrofe looked at him and began grinning as she pulled out some bottles from the mini-bar in the room. "Naw. We just need some drinks."

….

"Wot the 'ell?" Toad got up from the bed, his head throbbing painfully. He groaned as he stood up. "Pyro?" The blond guy was lying across a mattress halfway on the floor sleeping. Toad kicked him. Finally Pyro responded. "Ow! What the hell?" Toad grumbled. "How did we get here? I don't remember anything other than going to that stupid party!" Pyro stood up, clutching his head. "I don't remember either." He looked up at Toad. Suddenly his eyes went from dull to scared. "I didn't sleep with you, did I?" Toad's face twisted into a combination of disgust and horror. "OH GOD!"

A noise came from the bathroom then a blond walked out. "Pyro?" She then looked from Pyro to Toad and made a face. "We didn't have a three-way, right?" Toad glared at her. "I don't know, but we'll find out when my STD test gets back." She looked aghast that he would make such a comment. "How dare you!" Toad started walking back to where he woke up. "Dumb whore." That comment made the blond run away crying. Pyro followed Toad. "Hey, thanks! Now I won't have to get rid of her." Toad looked around the room, which was filled in one corner with bottles and glasses. "Guess I didn't get laid last night. Just wasted."

Something twinkling caught Pyro's eye. He dug through some sheets on the floor and discovered a ring that didn't belong to anyone of them. "Hey, maybe you did get laid. Look what I found." Toad looked at it. It looked familiar but he couldn't place it. He grabbed the ring from Pyro and shoved it in his pocket. "Well, it's mine now." He walked out towards the window. "Let's go. Magneto has a recruiting thing 'e's doing tonight." Toad opened the window and began to crawl down the side. Pyro could find his own out.

….

Mystique walked into the kitchen where Toad was hanging out. "How was the party?" Toad looked over at her. "I don't remember." Mystique laughed at his worried face and Toad glared at her. She shrugged. "That's what you get for drinking too much." She began walking out of the room, stopping at the door. "Oh, and by the way, Magneto says he won't need you or Pyro at the meeting tonight." Toad slumped down in his seat. "Great. Another bloody fun night with Pyro."


	2. Chapter 1

**chapter 1.**

Toad rolled out of his bed as he does every day. Early. He hopped out into the hallway and began walking towards the kitchen where he could find Mystique. Mystique was leaning on the wall eating some soup and didn't even bother to notice Toad as he walked in. "So? What 'appened last night?" Mystique glanced up at him from her soup. "Magneto has some new recruits coming in today. Most of them are teenagers." Toad rolled his eyes. "Wonderful." He added sarcastically. At least now Pyro would leave him alone.

…

Magneto had called everyone to his 'office', probably to discuss the new recruits. Once Mystique, Pyro, Toad, and Sabertooth were there, he began talking. "I will assume you all know about the recruits by now. They will be assigned rooms and such and shall be living here now." He paused then continued. "I will expect all of to treat them decently." He stopped and looked over at Sabertooth. "That means no maiming." Sabertooth growled slightly. "Dismissed."

Toad walked out and was soon greeted by Pyro. "Hey. I wonder how many hot chicks will be coming in." Toad kept walking silently. Pyro slowly got the message. "Okay, I'm leavin'." Last time Pyro mentioned how many 'hot chicks' there would be, they woke up in a strange motel room with an annoying blond and no memory. The ring Pyro had found that morning Toad took and put on a chain to wear around his neck. He didn't know why he wore it. Maybe it was to remind him that he would probably only ever get one night stands. He sighed as he fingered the ring around his neck.

He wandered down the hall knowing the new recruits would be here soon. As he was walking, Sabertooth walked out and stopped him. "Mags needs you." Toad stopped and looked at Sabertooth, who was cramming a sandwich in his mouth. "Why does 'e need me?" Sabe just shrugged and walked back to kitchen. Toad started walking to Magneto's quarters, annoyed that Magneto wanted him now but wouldn't use him for the fun mission last night. He stalked into Magneto's quarters. Magneto looked up at him from his list of recruits. "Toad. I need you to take the boat out to pick up some of the recruits. They should be there by eleven thirty." With that he turned back to the list on his desk. Toad, knowing he couldn't argue with Mags, left quietly.

…

He sat on the boat by the secret dock Magneto had built. Well, it wasn't really secret, but it was Magneto's dock. _"It's bloody eleven already. Where are these people?" _He laid back and start to wonder about how crowded the island would be after these and the other recruits Mystique was flying in came. Suddenly he heard talking outside the boat. Toad looked out to see a group of different kids standing there. Toad hopped out and opened the door so they could get on. "This 'ill take you to Magneto's island." They stood there and just looked aat him. "Well? Are you gonna bloody get on?"

That comment caused the people to start getting on the boat. Some of them were more obvious mutants while other looked like normal people. No one there was even close to being as obvious as Toad. Toad went back into the front of the boat so he could drive back. He laid back as the boat started on its way back. Sure, he could go talk to the new recruits, but he really didn't want to talk to a bunch of people he didn't know. He was never much of a people person anyway. So he chilled in the front where they couldn't talk to him until they got to the island.

…

"So how are the new recruits?" Sabe questioned as Toad walked into the kitchen to get a drink. Toad grabbed a bottle of water and took a sip before answering. "Wouldn't know." Sabe raised an eyebrow and Toad added an explanation. "Didn't talk to them." Sabe got up and grabbed a beer. "Didn't or wouldn't?" Toad just shook his head. "Pick one." Sabe chuckled as he took a huge gulp from the beer. Toad left and went back down to see if Mystique was back.

Sure enough, she was walking into the building from the helicopter landing area with a group of recruits following her. She turned to face them. "Pick out a room. You will have to share a room with another person, so pick that person now. After you set up, come wait in the hallway for me to come back." She then turned down and started walking towards Toad. "Toad. Come with me to see Magneto. You can help with the recruits." Toad rolled his eyes but followed her anyway. "I don't want to help." Mystique raised an eyebrow but kept walking. "You sound like a disobedient child."

They went into Mag's quarters where he was waiting for them. "Mystique, Toad. Are they settled in?" Mystique nodded. "Yes. I showed them around and they are picking out rooms now." Magneto nodded. "I presume they can do that themselves?" Mystique nodded. "I hope so. It give us a chance to see who is more mature and can be trusted." Magneto smiled. "Brilliant. Come, we shall go meet them all now." Magneto walked by Mystique and Toad, who began following him down the hall. Most of the recruits were out in the hallway by now, waiting for Mystique. They looked impressed and amazed that Magneto had come to see them.

"I am Magneto. These are my associates, Mystique and Toad. Please, introduce yourselves." A young teen immediately came over. Everyone at that moment knew his power was speed, as he went from sitting on the floor to in front of Magneto in about half a second. "Name's Aiden. I also go by the name Speed Demon." He smiled. He had bright blue eyes and blond hair set in a tanned muscled body. His hand was stuck out at Magneto. Magneto shook it, smiling. "That's quite a power, boy." Aiden smiled. "I also heal really fast." Magneto nodded. "Wonderful. I can't wait to see you in training." Toad rolled his eyes in the background. _"Great. Another cocky teenager who likes to talk." _Aiden flew back over to sit down next to a girl his age.

Another guy stood up. He was wearing a bright purple hat with a southpole logo on it. Shield glasses covered his eyes and he was covered in hiphop clothes from toe to head. He was Latino and extremely handsome. He walked over slowly. Toad didn't know whether he was trying to look cool or if he was just a jackass. "My name's Copycat. My power is the ability to copy mental powers." Magneto looked at him oddly. "What do you mean by copy mental powers?" Copycat took off his glasses and put them in his pocket. "I can copy someone's ability as long as its not a physical mutation. Like I could copy a telepath's ability temporarily, but not a shape shifter's ability because it's a physical mutation."

Magneto nodded thoughtfully, as though figuring out how useful this boy could be. "Does it hurt the mutant who's ability you copy?" Copycat shook his head. "Nope. But after I let go of the mutant I can only keep the powers for a couple minutes." Magneto nodded and looked back at Toad and Mystique. Mystique grinned and Toad looked indifferent. "You're powers could be very useful, boy. Thank you." Copycat, seeming pleased, walked back over to lean up on the wall. Toad raised an eyebrow as he watched Copycat. _"Is every new recruit gon' be a jackass?"_

It went on, one recruit after another, some shy, some cocky, some mean. It was quite a colorful collection. Except for the guy who's power was to glow. What the hell would that do? Blind the enemy? Toad hid his snickering behind his hood when glow-boy explained that was his only power. Toad couldn't stand watching anymore of this so he left. Magneto looked around at the new recruits. "Well. It was nice to meet you all, and I can't wait to see you train." The recruits dispersed. Magneto noticed a girl in the back. "You. I didn't meet you. What is your name?" She glanced up, her purple eyes catching the light as she looked up. She stood up and walked over in front of Magneto."My name is Katastrofe. My power is that I'm a healer and I can control energy bursts."

Magneto raised his eyebrows. "Two strong powers? That's quite impressive." She smiled. "Thank you." Magneto looked around at the group of kids who were finishing up their rooms. "Continue settling in and explore the island if you like." Katastrofe looked down, a little embarrassed. "Um, Magneto, sir? I don't have a room. There are no more." Magneto looked at her. She could probably stay somewhere. He couldn't afford to lose her and her magnificent powers. "I'll see what I can work out. Until then you can go stay in the television room." She nodded and started down the hall. Mystique was behind him listening. He turned to face her. "Mystique? Get Toad, Sabertooth and Pyro. We have boarding matters to discuss." Mystique started down towards the kitchen where the guys were. Magneto went back to his quarters.

…

Toad sat on the counter drinking the rest of his water. Pyro sat at the table and Sabertooth was raiding the fridge for what seemed like his fifth meal today. Pyro glanced up at Toad. "So... Were there any hot chicks?" Pyro waggled his eyebrows at Toad. Toad glared at him. He was getting really sick of Pyro and his constant obsession with 'hot chicks'. But he knew if he didn't answer Pyro would never shut up. "No. They were all bloody ugly." Pyro sneered at Toad. He knew when Toad was being sarcastic. Suddenly Mystique walked in and began talking. "Magneto wants to talk to us." She began to walk back out but turned when no one was following her. "Now." Toad hopped down and followed her as Sabe grabbed another sandwich and Pyro groaned because he had to move.

They all walked into Magneto's quarters simultaneously one after the other. Magneto sat at his desk, looking at the four in front of him. "We apparently didn't have enough rooms, because one child was left without a room. One of you will have to share a room with her." Sabe let out a loud growl that echoed across the room. Pyro turned to look at him, but quickly turned back when Sabe replied with another growl. Magneto waited for the growling to stop before starting to talk again. "You will have to decide amongst yourselves who is best suited to share the room." He waved his hand at them, shooing them out of his quarters.

They went out into the hallway. Mystique stopped them from going anywhere before they could run away. "Let's decide here who has to share their room." Toad shook his head. "No thanks. I'm leaving. Count me out." He walked away down the hall. Once he was out of earshot, Mystique spoke up once again. "Fine. I say we stick him with the roomate. Agreed?" Sabe smirked and nodded and Pyro laughed. "Yeah."


	3. Chapter 2

**chapter 2.**

Toad was tired of trying to watch the fuzzy TV. He was falling asleep anyway. He stood up and groggily walked towards the door. Pyro glanced up at him from the couch. "Where you going?" Toad groggily replied with a one word answer. "Bed." Pyro giggled to himself as he remembered Toad didn't know he had a roommate yet. Toad heavily walked down the hall, then opened the door to his room. It was dark, but he was going to bed anyway, so he didn't even turn on the light. He rolled into his bed and wrapped his arm around his pillow. His nice warm pillow. He started to doze off when he felt a hand run up his arm and the pillow jerk away.

He jerked out of bed. "Wot the bloody hell?" He turned on the light to see one of the new recruits in his bed. "Who the feck are you?" She sat up and looked at him. "Uh... your roommate?" Toad squinted at her. "Wot...?" He then thought back. "Mystique. Dammit." He then glared at her. "That's my bloody bed. Get out." She got out and moved to the other bed on the opposite side of the room and laid down. Seeing that she wasn't being mean or mad at him for getting in bed with her made him feel bad. But he couldn't apologize and look all soft to a newbie, so he sucked it up and went to bed on the other side without saying anything.

...

Toad woke up at his usual time and rolled out of bed. Something felt different though... All his stuff was missing! He desperately looked all around the room. Everything was cleaned up. His clothes sat neatly clean and folded on his nightstand. His stolen wallets and money also sat next to the clothes on the windowsill. "Stupid fucking roommate." He grumbled as he walked out. He wandered down to the kitchen to get a glass of water. Big surprise. There was his roommate, another girl, and speedy boy.

They sat talking at the table, eating some breakfast food. Seeing Toad walk in, the other girl, whom was nicknamed Kilo as she told Magneto earlier, stood and grabbed a plate. "You want some pancakes and bacon?" Toad cocked an eyebrow and glared at her. "No." She raised an eyebrow and began putting pancakes on the plate anyway. He crossed his arms. "Didn't you hear me? I said no." She put a plate of food down at an empty spot. "Well, you haven't eaten yet, and there's a lot of food here." He squinted at her. _"Does this girl understand no?" _"I don't care how much shit is there, I don't fucking want it."

He glared at her. She glared back, and suddenly the plugs started sparking. "Cass..." Katastrofe put a hand on her friends shoulder. She looked down at Aiden. "Hey, Cass, why don't you Aiden go explore the place a little." Cass raised an eyebrow but continued glaring at Toad. "You're staying here with _him_?" Katastrofe nodded. "Yeah. He's my new roommate. We kinda need to talk." Aiden got out of his seat and grabbed Cass's hand. She lost focus of Toad and turned happily to Aiden. As they walked toward the door Cass stopped and turned to face Katastrofe once more. "Good luck." She paused and glanced at Toad. "You'll need it."

Toad glared at them as they walked out then turned back to Katastrofe. "Why the 'ell do you need to talk to me for?" She looked at him from the table where she was cleaning up. "Well, I was hoping we could set some room rules or something, so we'll get along better." Toad re-crossed his arms. "Okay. How 'bout this rule? Don't touch other people's stuff. Even if you're cleaning it up." He glared at her. She threw the dish she was holding into the sink. "Okay then. How about a better rule? Like don't leave your shit around if you don't want it messed with." Anger flooded his face as he stepped forward, backing her into the counter. "It's my room? Got that? I didn't agree to this." As he leaned forward, the ring on the chain fell out.

Katastrofe's eyes faltered from his angry face to the ring. "What the..?" She gently picked up the ring into her hand. Toad watched her, unsure what to do. She wrapped it in her fist and looked up at Toad angrily. "This is mine." She yanked it, breaking the chain. She opened her hand and pulled the ring free of the chain. She swiftly looked back up at Toad. "Where did you get this?" Toad stood there in front of her, her body still backed up onto the counter. His face drew up into another angry face, but this time with a hint of curiosity. "I don't remember. I woke up after a party one night and found it in the hotel I was staying in."

Her face drew into a look of shock. "Oh my god." She looked down at the floor. He raised an eyebrow. Did she know what happened that night? "Wot?" She looked from the floor back up him. The next thing she said to him even shocked him. "I slept with you." He looked at her, horrified yet thrilled he banged that. She was hot. She looked at him. "This is awkward. I say we forget this ever happened." He grinned a little and looked down at her, breaking his mind out of a fantasy. "Naw. I'd rather not, luv." She raised an eyebrow. He was getting a little irritating.

"Well I'm going to pretend this didn't happen. It's disguesting." Suddenly Toad looked back at her, his feelings hurt. "Sorry I don't live up to dating standards, luv, but do even know how fucking hard it is to look like this? I barely ever get laid. No one, not even my own kind, finds me attractive. Sorry for being happy for knowing someone as hot as you willingly slept with me." He slammed down into the kitchen chair, unbelieving he just told her all that. She stood there, speechless for a couple seconds before trying to speak. "I-I... I didn't mean that like that." He just looked at the table hoping she would go away and never tell anyone he told her that.

"Sure you didn't." She softened her face, feeling bad for being so mean to someone like her. "You're not disgusting. I swear that's not what I meant." Toad glared up at her. "You're just saying that because you feel bad. Don't pull that sorry shit on me, luv." She looked down at him. "No. I really don't think you're disgusting." Toad, now angry, jumped out of his chair. "Really? You don't think I'm disgusting? Then prove it!" She glared at him. Then she suddenly grabbed the sides of his head and pull his face down level with hers. "Fine." She pushed her lips onto his. Before he knew it, he was kissing her back. It was amazing.

She pulled back and let go of his head. She moved back and began to start the dishes. He looked away from her to the ceiling and closed his eyes. He never felt so content. A person he barely knew just kissed him. All to prove she didn't think he was disgusting. And he didn't mind, because he had never felt safer in his entire life. But dreams have to come back to reality sometime. He turned and walked out of the kitchen, avoiding looking at her.

...

Toad laid in his bed, thinking about what happened earlier. Did this mean that she liked him? Probably not. Probably her just avoiding feeling guilty. He sighed. Meanwhile, Katastrofe was downstairs talking to Kilo, aka Cass. "And then... I kissed him." Cass spit her Pepsi back into the can. "Wait Jess, what? Why?" Jess shook her head. "I don't know, I guess I felt bad..." Cass stopped her. "Don't feel bad! He's a total asshole!" Jess smirked a little. Cass looked confused. "What?" Jess looked up at her, still smirking. "You know how I always seem to like the worst people?" Cass put her hands on her face and started laughing. "Oh, God. Please tell me you don't like him." Jess shook her head. "Sorry. I kinda do. Is that bad?" Cass nodded. "Yes. It's horrifying." They both started laughing.

**Review! Please! For my sanity! Well, not really, but it would still be nice…**


	4. Chapter 3

**chapter 3.**

Toad was downstairs working on an old washer he told Magneto he could fix for use on the island. Usually he liked being down here alone working on stuff, but the whole kiss thing screwed up his head. He couldn't stop thinking about her. It was hard to focus. Mystique gracefully walked through the door interrupting his thoughts. "Magneto says that with the recruits you'll probably need more help fixing things. So I got some people to help you." Kilo, Speed Demon, and Copycat walked in. Kilo squinted. She didn't remember working with Toad as part of the deal. Mystique left as quietly as she came, leaving the three teens awkwardly standing there.

He looked up at them. "Well?" Cass finally spoke up. "I just wanted to put a decent working TV in this place." Toad looked at her. "Well, that's fecking wonderful. How much do you bloody recruits even know about fixing stuff?" Aiden smiled. "A lot. I used to help fix things for my house." Toad looked at him unimpressed then turned to Cass. Cass shook her head. "Not much. But I can fix things with my power." Toad covered his eyes with one hand and shook his head. "Great. I'll see what I can teach you. What about you?" Copycat had already begun playing with tools in the corner. "Huh? Oh, I can't. But I can copy her power temporarily to fix things." He got distracted by looking at Kilo and dropped all the tools he was playing with. Toad sighed. "Just leave. You're not going to be any help." Copycat shrugged and dropped the tools back on the table before leaving.

...

Today Toad had to go help with training. He was assigned to help one group train. The people he knew of the group consisted of Speed Demon, Copycat, Kingston, and Mikael, the kid who glowed. Magneto and Sabertooth were also there. Magneto spoke, Sabe and Toad at his side. "You are all training to fight today." Mikael's hand shot up immediately. Toad rolled his eyes. Magneto just smiled. "This isn't school. You don't have to raise your hand. Just be quiet when I'm talking." Mikael's hand went down and he started talking. "Um, excuse me, but I don't believe I have to learn to fight. I already have some pretty impressive moves, if you know what I mean." He talked in an annoying high pitched voice and his over-confidence annoyed Toad. It also apparently annoyed Mags. "Fine. Then come fight Toad."

Mikael's face fell and Copycat and Kingston started snickering. Mikael walked over to Toad and just stood there. Toad raised his eyebrow. "Well?" Mikael, realizing he had to make the first move, started hopping around making fists and what seemed like waving flailing motions. Toad crossed his arms. Was this kid really going to try to fight him? Mikael swung his arm at Toad. Toad ducked before it hit him, though. Now that this kid made a move, he could attack at will. Toad's tongue shot out and wrapped around Mikael's leg then threw him across the room. Magneto smiled. "Any more people who believe they could take on Toad? No? Then let's get started."

One by one he called them out to fight people, testing their powers and mastering their abilities. Finally it was getting down to more of the people Toad knew. "Kingston. You will fight Sabertooth." Kingston stepped forward, ready to take Sabe. For a teen he was rather built. He had tattoos spread across his dark skinned chest, and a tough look on his face. Toad didn't know much about him other than he hung around with Copycat and had super strength. Sabe decided he wanted to make the first attack on Kingston. He swung his clawed hand at Kingston, almost close enough to get him. Luckily Kingston jumped back avoiding it at the last minute. He then let his fist fly right into Sabe's face. It connected perfectly, causing Sabe to fly across the room. After he landed he immediately jumped up and growled.

Kingston started running right at Sabe. Toad looked in awe. Kid was good. And dumb. He was so close to hitting Sabe across the room when Sabe grabbed him and flipped him around right into the metal floor. Kingston immediately started yelling out. "Alright! I give up!" Magneto nodded and Sabe let go of him. "Alright. Continue your training by yourselves." Toad followed Sabe and Magneto out and left the others to do whatever.

Copycat ran over to the door, stopping Magneto. "Wait, Magneto! I need to ask you somethin'." Kingston followed up behind. "Man, forget it, Daniel." Magneto stopped Kingston and turned back to Copycat. "What do want to ask, boy?" Copycat turned back from Kingston to Magneto. "This is a huge empty room. Can we throw a party in it?" Toad rolled his eyes. He knew Mags would say no. Magneto nodded. "Fine. But you will be responsible for it." Toad's mouth dropped open as Magneto turned and left while Daniel and Kingston high fived each other screaming 'yes'. He couldn't believe Magneto just said yes. He shook his head and went to go get a beer.

...

Mystique shook her head. "He said it was so the kids could relax." Toad took another swig of beer. Pyro looked excited. "Woo! I think it's great." Toad shook his head. "I don't." Pyro smirked. "That's because it will be another party where you won't get laid." Toad blushed as he looked angrily at Pyro. "I did get laid at that last party, you bloody dick." Pyro nodded sarcastically. "Oh yeah. I'd love to meet the girl who slept with you." By now Mystique had left, not wanting to get in this. Toad glared at him. He wanted to tell, but at the same time he didn't want to do that. She'd probably deny it anyway, making him look like a liar. "Whatever Toad. I'm still going. Just stay in your room and don't ruin the party."

...

Somehow Daniel and Kingston managed to get alcohol, food, tables, and chairs set up. They even had a DJ table with lights set up. The place must have had almost every recruit in there dancing. Sabertooth went on the roof to avoid the party, and Magneto stayed in his quarters. Mystique had came. Toad came anyway, despite Pyro. He couldn't help it. Besides, he still thought about his last party hookup. He wondered if Katastrofe would come. She probably would, considering its right down the hall from their room. But he wasn't going to look for her; he was just going to watch everything play out and see if anyone got into a fight. After about half an hour, he realized that he was just going to sit there all night. He sighed, and decided to go to the workroom downstairs.

…

**Review, please. Reviews make the chapters get posted faster.**


	5. Chapter 4

**To foxfire222, thank you for being the first to review!**

**chapter 4.**

"Jess! Get your ass up and dance," Cass shouted to her friend as she pulled her onto the dancefloor. "Come on!" Copycat came over and started dancing on Jess. Cass was with Aiden as usual. Jessica only had one drink, but Copycat seemed like he had drank everything he got ahold of. "Let's go back to my room, babe." He was slurring, and falling slightly. Jess shook her head. "Sorry, but you're drunk. No." He looked confused as to why she would turn him down. No one ever turned him down. He just shrugged and walked back over to the alcohol table. She sighed. Everyone was drunk. She walked over to Cass. "Hey, Cass? I'm going back to my room. I don't wanna dance anymore."

Cass nodded. "Okay. I'll catch up with you tomorrow." Jess nodded and squeezed her way out of the crowd. She walked down the hall and went to go in her room. She pulled on the door. _"What the...? It's locked!" _She angrily kicked the door. _"Great. Now where am I going to go?" _She decided to go downstairs to the workroom where Cass worked. At least it would be quiet down there. She ran down the stairs and went into the workroom. She shut the door to block out the noise. "Wot the 'ell?" She turned around to see Toad with a wrench working on a washer.

"I couldn't get in our room because someone locked the door." She said quietly. He continued working on the washer. "That was me. I didn't want you having sex with someone in my room." She frowned at that. "Um, who says I would have sex with anyone? And besides, it's my room too." He ignored her. She crossed her arms, unbelieving he could still be so rude. "What is your problem? You're so mean." He looked up at her. "My problem? I didn't have any problem until you came around!" She glared softly at him, looking as if she could almost cry. "Why do you hate me? What have I done?"

Toad, not looking at her, answered sullenly. "You came here. That's what you did." She looked at him, anger and hope fading in her eyes. Now it was just a blank stare. Toad glanced up, waiting for some new comment. She turned slowly and walked out, avoid his eyes. He watched her walk out of the room, with silent and swift steps. Not one comment, not one dirty look or angry threat. Just silent footsteps.

...

Jess lay quietly in the beanbag chair that covered a majority of her friend's floor. She was in Cass and Aiden's room, after spending the night in there. Aiden left to go eat and hang out in the kitchen. Cass sat on her bed filing her nails. "So. Maybe you should get some revenge." Jess shook her head softly, quiet and miserable looking. Cassie's efforts to cheer her up were failing, and it was driving her nuts. Usually Jess was laughing by now. "Jess. What's wrong? You're never this sad." Katastrofe stared at her hands as she cracked her knuckles. "Cass..." She spoke quietly and emotionless. "I slept with him." Cass's eyes widen and she dropped her nail file. "What? Are you joking?"

Jess shook her head and looked up at her. Cassie stared intently at her face to see if she was joking or not. Her serious face read no. "But... How?" Jess shrugged. "The party. The one where I didn't come home till next morning." Cassie leaned back, still shocked. "Does he know you two...?" Jessie looked back down at her hands. "Yeah." Cassie stood up and moved to the door. She looked pissed. Jess looked up, worried. "Cassie...?" She looked back at Jess before going out the door. "Oh, don't worry. I'm just going to have a talk with Toad." The last words came out in a seriously angered voice. As she listened to Cass go down the hall, she shook her head. "Oh gawd... I'd better stop her."

...

Toad shoved the microwave towards Mystique. "There." She leaned on the work bench and nodded. "Thanks." Toad shook his head and continued to go through the other broken things. "Stupid fecking recruits." Mystique laughed, grabbing the microwave before leaving. Toad started working on some random helicopter part, happy for the silence and lack of recruits. His silence was only temporary though. Suddenly he heard stomping coming down towards his door. _"Great. It's probably my roommate." _To his surprise, Kilo busted open the door. "YOU BASTARD." She spoke angrily, her words hissing out of her mouth. "Wot the 'ell...?" She cut him off quickly. "You treat her like shit! And you slept with her." He glared at her angrily. "Bitch. Your stupid friend sent you down here to yell at me, didn't she?"

The plugs began to spark. She stood her ground angrily. "No, actually she didn't." The door thumped and his roommate ran in quietly. Toad angrily glared at her. "Wot the fuck are you doing?" Jess shook her head quickly and turned to Kilo. She whispered desperately to Kilo. "Let's just leave." Kilo shook her head and continued to glare at Toad. Toad narrowed his eyes, figuring they had something to say. "If you 'ave somethin' to say, then fucking say it to me now." Jess shook her head, looking terrified. Cass softened her face when she saw this, but began to speak. "Fine. I'll tell you what I think of this whole situation."

She took a menacing step forward and Toad crossed his arms. He couldn't believe this half-pint was gonna yell at him. She glared at him as she spoke. "You. Are. A. Dick." He narrowed his eyes. "That was original. Now get out." She shook her head. "No. You don't get it, do you? You shouldn't have slept with her at all. She is a good person. You're not." He raised his eyebrow. "That was your whole point?" She shook her head while Jess stood in the doorway. "You don't even deserve her. She should treat you like all the other recruits do, like a weirdo. But she doesn't because she's too damn fucking nice." He glared at her, getting angry.

His pissed off face just signaled her to throw one more attack at him. "Getting the point now? Oh, one last thing. Look at her and then look in the mirror. Best thing you'll ever have. And you threw it away like a dumbass." He exploded with anger. "Get the fuck out! Both of you!" Cass moved forward. "I'm not afraid of you!" Jess jumped in and grabbed Cassie's arm. Cass gave one last nasty look at Toad before leaving with Jess, who avoided looking at him at all. He kicked the door shut angrily. He flipped around, looking for something to take his anger out on. He immediately grabbed the helicopter part and threw it into the wall. "FUCK!" He hated that girl so bad. She only brought him misery.

…

**Well? Review please, my peeps!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5.**

After breaking the helicopter part into many pieces, he stormed up to his room. He was carrying some vodka and whiskey, and planned on finishing both in an hour. Katastrofe wasn't in his room, probably out of common sense. He started downing the vodka straight out of the bottle. After a while, he slowly started to feel the effects of forgetting his misery. Unfortunately, he started to feel more miserable. The miserable bitch who yelled at him... Her words repeating in his head... Best he'll ever have. Those played over and over again. Best. She should treat you like the other recruits. He reached up to his face and felt wetness under his eyes. He was crying.

And she was right. Katastrofe was the best he ever had. And she tried to keep it that way, and he was horrible to her. By now, between the alcohol and Kilo's 'speech', he was crying like a busted faucet. All he ever needed was a little bit of compassion or love. No one ever wanted him. Having somebody want him... all he knew was to push them away. Everything had a price, even love. No one ever loved him, or took care of him or broke him the way she was. And that's why he wanted to get away from her. But it was a mistake, and now he had nothing again.

She needed her stuff, but it was still in his room. Well, their room. After what happened with Cass and him, she would just avoid him. But she needed her stuff, and how bad could it possibly be to just run in there and grab it? She walked up to the shut door, and grabbed the door knob lightly. She twisted it and opened the door slightly. Hearing no screaming protest from the room, she pushed the door open. She walked in, and immediately saw him. He looked up, confused. She was about to run out the door when she realized he was holding a bottle of whiskey next to an empty bottle of vodka. His face was wet and he didn't look even remotely angry. He was wasted. She looked at him, unsure what to do. "Are... are you real?" He slurred out at her, still horribly confused.

She tried to think of what to say next. "Um, no...?" He nodded slowly, looking satisfied, then fell back onto the bed as he passed out. After a couple minutes of watching him to make sure he was out, she decided to ignore him and get her stuff while she had a chance. While she dug through her stuff, her eyes wandered over to him. Worry was getting the best of her. She inched over and quietly pulled the blanket over him and put the empty bottle away from him. Breaking his grasp on the other bottle was easy, considering how wasted he was. She put it in her bag to take with her. She shook her head and left with her stuff quickly before she ended up arguing with him when he woke up.

Toad woke up, hours later, with his head throbbing and his stomache hurting.

"Dammit..." He got up and ran to the trash can in the corner. After a couple minutes, with his stomache now empty, he went and laid back down. He glanced around at the other side of the room. It was now empty, as it was before. He sighed. She must have come in and gotten her stuff when he was out. He reached down to grab his whiskey. His hand moved around the edge of the bed, not finding the whiskey. He leaned over and looked down. No whiskey. He sighed. Guess she took that too. He rolled out of the bed and sat up. Now what? He got wasted, passed out, and now he has a hangover. And all his problems were still here. He rested his face in his hands.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6.**

Jess felt bad for Toad. Admittedly, she probably shouldn't, but she did. She was worried about him, secretly of course. Cass, who went to the kitchen, would probably punch her smack in the head for even thinking about him. She sighed, holding tightly onto her old sweater. She couldn't stop thinking about him nonetheless_._ It had been a couple hours, and nothing had happened. She froze as she put her sweater down on the bed, suddenly filled with new thoughts._ "What if he overdosed on alcohol or hurt himself?"_ Jessica smacked her head with her hand. "Why me?" She whined, but stood up. Just check on him, that's all she would do.

"Shit!" He jerked back to the toilet, puking again. Apparently the first two times weren't enough. He fell back onto the rug as he finished. He was going to seriously need a shower after this. He wiped his face off carelessly, closing his eyes. Maybe he would pass out again. He was so out of it he didn't even notice the door to his room open and close.

Jess snuck in and peered around the corner. Nothing but an empty half of a room and a wrecked half. _He's got to be in the bathroom._ She silently creeped around the corner past the second wall. True to what she thought, there he was. Her nose crinkled softly, as it smelled like alcohol and puke. He was a mess, laying there quietly on a shitty rug. Inching around him, she flushed the toilet quick, hoping he would stay quiet. His face squished up in disapproval at the noise, but he was out. She smiled a little at his reaction while grabbing a towel. Dampening it with a little water from the faucet, she knelt down and wiped his face off with it.

She sighed, seeing as he also puked on himself. She pulled off his shirt, trying to touch the puke as little as possible. And it was on his pants. "_Shit! How am I going to do this?"_ She rolled her eyes and started taking off his pants. _"I've done it before, right?" _She smiled a little, thinking how ironic this was. Finally, she had his dirty clothes off. Now what? She pulled him into the tub and grabbed the sprayer. "Sorry, Toad." She muttered as she adjusted the water. He wasn't going to sleep with puke on him. That was just gross. She started spraying him off.

The last thing he remembered was falling asleep on the floor of the bathroom, not getting sprayed with water! He opened his eyes slightly, holding his hands up to keep water out of face. "Wot the fuck…!" He stuttered, surprised and confused. Since when was he in his _boxers_? The spraying stopped and a warm towel met his face. His own hand jerked up to grab the towel while whoever was holding it backed off. Toad quickly dried his face off so he could see who was there. Jessica sat next to the tub on the floor, holding the sprayer. He wasn't sure whether or not he was surprised. She stayed there, studying him, waiting for a response. He put the towel on the side of the tub and leaned back, watching her with careful eyes. He could yell at her, and scare her away once more, or stay silent. At least she came to check on him.

He raised his hand and opened his mouth like he was going to say something, but he kept silent. She set down the sprayer, figuring that this wasn't going to work out and she should maybe make a run for it. He narrowed his eyes and quickly grabbed the side of the tub to get up. Too fast for her liking. She stood up quickly and hurried out the bathroom. "Wait!" Toad got up slowly, his body not totally recovered from the drinking binge. She was standing a little ways from the bathroom door. She inched back into the doorway, and he leaned on the sink. "You okay?" She finally asked, in her usual soft voice.

He nodded quietly, looking at his feet. Awkward silence filled the room, and Jessica considered running again. "I'm sorry." Toad said, breaking the silence. Jessica raised her brow in surprise. Was he seriously apologizing? He looked up, to try and see if she believed him. She actually looked stunned. "I mean it. I know I was mean to you… and I'm sorry." He kept his eyes locked on hers to make sure she got his point. She walked over to him, wrapping a towel around his shoulders. "I'm sorry too," She paused. "For everything." She finished in a whisper. He put his hand against her cheek, wondering why she was apologizing.

She stared straight into his eyes, finally feeling safe around him. He smiled a little at her, and she blinked back at him. "You're still wet." She pointed out quietly with a small grin. "I know." He said softly, with a frown. She frowned back at him silently. Nothing could ever be normal between them, and they both knew it. "Maybe, with time." She whispered in his ear before kissing him on the cheek. Even with his green skin, she could still see him blush. She gave a soft grin before leaving the room. Toad leaned back on the sink and sighed. "With time."

**Reviews? Finished or needs more? **


End file.
